


Steady My Love, Hold My Hand

by Riotingredd (IvoryCrow)



Series: Girls like Girls (And Boys) [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien/Alya bonding time, Fluff, Gen, Multi, OT3, Plagg being wise and supportive, post-identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrow/pseuds/Riotingredd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Alya feels a bit self-conscious about it all, especially when Gabriel Agreste sends a particular invitation. But in the end, she has people who love her unconditionally. </p><p>OT3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady My Love, Hold My Hand

The beautifully crafted invitation arrives with the gentle knock. Gorilla hands her the card with a polite nod and a ghost of a smile. Alya raises an eyebrow and bids him a good day as he disappears into the elevator. She lets the door swing closed and Plagg settles on her shoulder, as she runs a hand over the golden letters:

_Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng _

She tries not to let it bother her, letting the feeling fall to the pit of her stomach. Her fingers trace over the letters once more before she sets the envelope on the dining table. Plagg pats her cheek before pressing his nose against her in comfort.

The showerhead shuts off and Alya bites her lip. She grabs her purse and the cat kwami slips into her jacket, dropping a few slices of cheese into the bag.

“Are you sure?” She gives him a look. “What if there’s an akuma?”

Plagg grins and presses against her side, “Adrien will be fine without me for a few hours.” _You need someone_.

They’re out before Adrien notices.

-

“There was a few times, that Chat Noir and Ladybug were with someone else too.” Plagg reminisces, as the two watch people walk by and children play in the snow. “Humans are so strange to me because they think love is a single bound emotion. They feel ashamed and uncertain when they fall for more than one person.”

Alya lets out a laugh and nods, “Well, most people believe in their one true love, their soul mate. They don’t like to think there’s no one meant for them.”

“That’s silly. Just one person meant for you? People change too often for that.” He chews thoughtfully on the slice of cheese he pulls out. “Love isn’t a definable thing, it’s nothing you humans can understand in a single lifetime.”

“Aren't you and Tikki…?”

She spots the smile before he turns away, “Tikki and I are ancient. What we have is nothing describable, it’s something beyond what you think of ‘love’.” He grabs another slice, “We don’t need words or gestures - we simply know.”

Alya hums and watches the snow fall. Plagg touches her hand with his paw and looks up at her, “Even if no one else understands, whatever you feel is valid Alya. No matter who you love or have a relationship, it is only your feelings that matter.”

“I didn’t know you were so wise, Plagg.” She teases with a smile and the cat rolls his eyes.

“Even if it doesn’t seem like it, I care.”

-

It’s always Marinette who finds her, with her wide eyes full of adoration and a smile that warms her heart. Realistically, she knows it won’t be hours until Marinette gets out from her office. Her Ladybug was probably buried under a ton of Agreste fabric.

She’s not surprised though, when Adrien scoots beside her with an extra jacket and a steaming cup. Throwing an arm around her shoulder, he moves closer and passes her the hot chocolate. He gives her a soft smile and Plagg snickers, winking up at her from her lap.

“You should take Marinette.” Alya sighs, resting her head on his shoulder. “She loves those kinds of things. It gives her a chance to get her designs out there.”

“You know, you are just as much of a part of this as Marinette and I.” Adrien brushes back her hair, “I love her and she loves us both with all that she is. Do you think it’s Marinette and I rather than the three of us? I want to hold your hand too and take you to nice dinners and introduce you as who you really are to me. You aren’t a third wheel, Alya. You are just as important to me as Marinette. If you’d accept me - my heart is yours.”

Her lip trembles and she throws her arms around him, careful not to spill the drink. He chuckles into her hair and she pulls away, looking at him with a sly smile. “You channeled the hell of out Chat Noir. You cheesy tomcat!”

“I can’t help it! I am, afterall, _Chat Noir_.” He grins and wiggles his eyebrows, “So now you tell me. What do you want to do? You know Marinette wouldn’t want to go without you and neither of us would mind skipping it and we just have a movie night or something.”

She buries her face against his chest and he laughs as she mumbles under her breath. Tugging her back to look him in the eye, he holds her face and looks at her with nothing less than love. “Tell me, Alya.”

“Is it selfish if I want to go with you both?” She still mumbles it, but he hears her. She chews on her lip and he brushes his thumb over it. “Can I really have you both?”

“Anything for you, my darling.”

-

Marinette arrives home with sleep clouding her eyes and a yawn across her lips.  Tikki unlocks the door as Marinette struggles to find her keys. She can’t help the smile that crosses her face when she finds her lovers curled up on the couch, half asleep themselves.

She shrugs off her jackets and kicks off her heels as she trudges towards them. Alya lifts the blanket with a tired whisper and cuddles closer to Adrien. The red kwami hides a smile and shuts of the TV.

“Hello, ma cherie, mon chaton.” Marinette kisses them, before climbing over them and finding a comfortable spot across tangled limbs.

Tikki giggles and snuggles next to Plagg on their small bed near them. His purrs vibrate against her, lulling the two asleep.

“Welcome home, my lady.” Adrien mutters against the couch and Alya snorts, looking at her with a drowsy smile.

“Welcome home, Mari.”

-

The morning after, Gorilla hands her another invitation, freshly printed, and she can’t resist the giant grin. Plagg chuckles when she shows him the card. Tikki hands her one of her own cookies with glee, cheering.

 _Adrien Agreste,  Alya Cesaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng _.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this OT3. Go yell with me @ Riotingredd on Tumblr.


End file.
